The Woman and the Riding Crop
by MigratingCub
Summary: Smut - Sherlock awakens in a strange room with a very familiar female.


He awoke to the feel of cold leather running across his face. Worn, frequently used and scented with her perfume. Pheromones, he thought, pheromones in the perfume. Oh, you clever woman.

Slightly dazed, he had difficulty opening his eyes. Upon doing so, he scanned the room best he could with wobbly vision. A small, strange room. Low ceiling fan, slightly off track, curtains drawn, candles lit - precisely ten minutes ago considering the luminescence and scent filling the room -, and…her. The woman. She smiled over him as he gazed at her, lids half closed. A slow tongue slid between his dry lips to moisten them. The woman smiled and tilted her head as she watch him.

"Aw," she purred, "did you sleep well?" Her delicate hand guided the riding crop down his neck.

Shaking his head, he slurred slightly, "You…drugged me."

She tsked, "Oh, my dear. How else was I going to convince you you wanted this?"

Him wanting this, he thought. Well he had definitely been awoken on several occasions with an erection harder than he ever thought he could have, due to vivid dreams of what was beginning to unfold in the small room. He did not protest, only looked at her, waiting to see her next move.

Slowly, keeping her eyes on him, she untied her robe with one hand. Her bare body exposed by only the opening as she removed the silk tie. "I can't have you getting clever with your hands just yet." Another bright red smirk as she leaned over him, pulling his wrists with her. The silk was gentle yet taut against his wrists as she bound them, tying them to the post. Testing the restraints, he tugged his wrists. Impressive. A skilled square knot, he noted as he looked up at them. "I see you haven't slacked on any requirements of your profession, Ms. Adler." Her breasts were right over his face, pheromone perfume wafting into his nose, causing a stirring in his trousers.

"Oh, Mr. Holmes, you should have known." Her intense gaze pierced his own as she clamped her teeth down on the crop. Keeping her eyes to his, she slowly unbuttoned his shirt, taking her time with each button. He closed his eyes and sighed. "Look at me." She demanded around the crop between her teeth.

He groaned, hating being told what to do. "No."

A quick sharp sting came down on his thigh before the woman put the crop back in her mouth. Setting his mouth in a hard line, he snapped his eyes open as they began to burn with sexual frustration.

"Good." She purred and put aside the riding crop on the bed then continued to unbutton his shirt as she straddled his legs. Once open, she pushed the sides of the shirt aside and moaned at the sight of his muscled torso. "Oh, Sherlock. I see detective work is not the only thing you pride yourself in." His chest rose and fell with heavy breaths, signalling his arousal she could begin to feel beneath her. Placing a gentle hand on his chest, she ran it down his chest, feeling it rise and fall.

"Yes," His voice was growing husky, "I prefer to have a healthy body to influence a healthy mi-" She cut off his sentence with a quick nip of her teeth at his ribs, eliciting a small groan from him.

Her piercing eyes looked up at his, "So you do make noises. Make more." She nipped a trail down his side to his hips, kissed along the top of his trousers as his hips slightly rose to meet her lips. Small, strangled groans slipped past his lips as his eyes slid shut. She could feel him pulling on the restrains, wanting to hold on to something, anything, as she tortured him with her skilled lips. Oh, if he only knew what was to come.

Placing her lips just under his navel, her hands went to work on his trousers, deftly unzipping them before she slowly peeled them off of him. She stood at the end of the bed as she dropped his pants to the floor. "Look at me," she said gently.

The sound of her voice and absence of her body made him incapable of keeping his eyes shut. He opened them to see her at his feet, body back-lit by the sun coming through the thin drapes. She smiled wickedly as she slowly took off her robe, letting it ripple to the floor. His breath hitched in his throat. Despite having seen her nude before, this was different. Her perfect figure now seen in his eyes through lusty lenses. Perfection personified with her measurements he so quickly saw during their first meeting. An uncontrollable, needy groan rattled his chest. He had known lust, but not laced with desire such as this. He wanted to lay her down on the bed, run his fingertips over every part of her body as he memorized and analyzed her perfection.

The woman's brows twitched at his reaction, "Darling, I do believe your lust is surprising you." She continued talking as she crawled up his body like a cat, "Let it happen. It's quite natural, my dear."

"Yes. I know it's quite natural…" He wanted to continue chiding her, but the ache in his trousers was quite distracting from his normal thought processes. Her hands were back on his chest, this time they radiated tingles throughout his body, trailing it down to his crotch as she peeled off his boxers to add them to the floor.

"Oh, yes." She moaned and bit her lip as she gazed over his naked body, sans the open shirt. His skin glistened with sweat, eyes pleading her, chest heaving with a labored breath as his erection stood to attention. "Tell me, has anyone every touched you like-" her fingers wrapped around his long, hard length "-this?"

"Oh, woman, you will be the death of all logical thought with me." He groaned loudly, bucking up into her hand as she grasped him. Testing the restraints again, he felt a weakness in the bonds. One sly finger moved to loosen the bonds as she busied herself teasing his erection. Slipping out of the silk tie was proving to be difficult as his erection twitched and throbbed in her grip, aching for more than her slow strokes. Finally, he was free and quickly grabbed her waist, flipping her underneath him in one quick move. His hungry mouth found hers as one hand ran roughly down her porciline stomach to her smooth crotch.

"Sherlock!" She gasped and whimpered as he slipped two large fingers into her dripping went cunt. He groaned, his lust fed by her noises. "Sherlock, fuck me." Her nails were digging into the skin of his forearm as she pushed his fingers in deeper. Feeling her walls with curled fingers, he ran his thumb slowly over her clit. "No…Sherlock…please." Each word split with gasps and whimpers as he quickened his pace.

He grinned wickedly as he hovered over her, face framed with strands of sweat-soaked hair. "You're not the only one who can play this game, Adler." His fingers slowed as he removed his thumb from her clit. She groaned in protest and moved her hand to her swollen, aching nub. Before she could touch it, he grabbed her wrist, joining it with her other hand above her head. His fingers were sticky with her juices as he gripped both wrists tightly. "I'm also much stronger than you." A dark chuckle rumbled his chest as he reached with his other hand for the crop. "You do love using this thing, don't you." He grazed the tip of it over her wet slit, watching her arch and close her eyes as she groaned loudly, "Sherlock, please!"

"Not yet," The crop pushed harder against her clit as he moved it back and forth over the nub. She was whimpering now, writhing underneath him and against his grasp. Properly tortured, she couldn't control her noises as they poured out of her red-lined mouth loudly and freely. "Now?" She panted heavily.

He only shook his head as he pulled away the crop.

"Sherlock, fuck me!" Her noises were becoming cries of desperate pleasure.

With a swift flick of his wrist, he brought the head of the riding crop down sharply on her nub. It was almost enough to give her the release she so desperately needed, but only drew a loud cry from her.

Once more. Another, louder cry as she arched up, pulling hard against his grip. She felt every part of her body tingling, crying out for release. "Please, Sherlock…please."

His erection throbbed against her thigh, needing its own release. In heated desperation, he threw the crop to the floor and dropped between her legs, pushing them open with his knees. Keeping one hand at her wrists, he positioned himself at her soaked entrance and slowly pushed his entire length in. They groaned in unison as he filled her completely, pausing when their hips met.

"Let go of my wrists,"

He nodded and planted his hands on either side of her. Slowly withdrawing himself from her, she ran her hands down his back and pulled him back into her by his arse as she felt the muscles beneath her hands clenching. "Woman, if you are the death of me, I will gladly die more than once." He kissed her hard, hungrily as their tongues met, thrashing together as he sped his hips up. Their sweaty bodies sticking together, his comfortably pushing her down into the bed as only their hips moved. He'd rested down to his forearms and moved his lips to her neck to kiss and bite.

As his teeth pushed against her sensitive skin, she groaned loudly and raked her nails down his back, drawing blood. He let out a feral growl against her neck and pumped harder into her, lifting her arse off the bed. "Sherlock!" She yelled out as he hit deeper in her.

The feel of her muscles around him sent his mind reeling, hips suddenly blessed with a mind of their own as they took their own animalistic pace, matching his noises against her neck. Her nails were firmly planted against his shoulder-blades, hot breath on his neck as her whimpers filled his ear. "Sherlock..I'm close. Come in me. Do it."

Her request made him twitch within her before he sped up even more, feeling his release preparing to overtake him and spill into her.

"Sherlock!" The woman cried out loudly as her orgasm shook her body, every muscle tensing hard, milking his own orgasm out of him with a loud groan against her neck.

"Fuck!" He grunted with each continuing wave, riding out their climaxes noisily next to each other's ears. Panting hard, he slowed, feeling their combined wetness spilling out around them, onto the sheets.

She smiled triumphantly as she grazed her nails up and down his back, feeling the damage she caused. Slowly, he lifted up to look down at her face glistening with sweat much like his own. His hair was disheveled, curls everywhere, and his face flushed, mouth slightly open in a half grin.

"That…"

She put a finger up to his mouth and shook her head before moving her hand to the nape of his neck to pull him down into a soft, gentle kiss.


End file.
